


Welcome Aboard

by BiGuyInTheCloset



Series: Stealing Each Others Hearts: A PolyThieves Series [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Rough Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiGuyInTheCloset/pseuds/BiGuyInTheCloset
Summary: Feeling exhausted after awakening to her Persona, Makoto takes Akira up on his offer for a coffee at his place. There, she comes to understand just how close the gang of thieves truly are, and what her role in the team might be after a night with the transfer student she was smitten with.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Stealing Each Others Hearts: A PolyThieves Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't it be great for all the thieves to be in a very loving and active relationship with each other? That's what I always thought anyways. I had this idea for a massive PolyThievess fic for so long I can't even remember when it started. I was always too nervous to write it out, but I feel like I finally worked up the courage, so I hope you enjoy! I'll be tackling each and every pair eventually, but for now, I hope you enjoy the leader and his strategist starting the show!
> 
> F.Y.I. Morgana has a human form in this AU, so don't worry, no one is going to sleep with a cat

**6/20**

“Here you are,” said Akira, placing the fresh coffee in front of his guest.

“Thanks,” replied Makoto, taking the glass and bringing it to her lips. With everything that has happened today, the student-council president of Shunjin Academy had nearly forgotten what coffee taste like, despite having one this morning. Part of her was still convinced that this all must be part some sort of dream. Another world in people hearts, giant shapeshifting monsters, a being from her inner self that was a motorcycle, a cat that could turn into a boy and bus; it was a lot to take in. But despite how much her life now felt like a Sc-Fi novel, there was something almost welcoming about her situation. Like she finally found a place where she belonged.

“Something wrong?” asked Akira, giving her a concerned look.

“Huh? Oh! Uh, nothing!” blurted out Makoto, quickly taking another drink and avoiding eye contact. She’d be lying if she said her newfound sense of purpose didn’t have at least a small part to do with the messy-haired transfer student in front of her. It started out innocent enough. Well, as innocent as tailing someone everyday could be anyway. She told herself that her sole purpose for taking her mission was for the student body and justice itself. But before she knew it, the prim-and-proper honor student was starting to feel a thrill in her espionage. Spying on someone who was shrouded in mystery and possible danger lit something inside of her. Especially when the target was quite the looker, as she soon came to realize.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re staring at me.”

“O-Oh! Am I?” Like a flustered broken record, Makoto shifted her eyes towards the side while taking another sip. Akira continued to give her a confused look. But before long, he seemed to have thrown in the towel, turning around and cleaning up where he brewed the coffee from.

Makoto knew this was a bad idea. After they returned from the Metaverse, Makoto felt a wave of exhaustion hit her entire body. Noticing this, Akira offered to make her a pick me up back at his place, free of charge. Makoto would have normally declined, but in her weaken state, gave into her gut instinct, not realizing how problematic it could be for her to be alone with the boy she was crushing on in the middle of the night. But now here she was. Sitting on a coffee shop’s stole while being served by a pretty boy who pulled off that apron he was wearing way to well.

As her thoughts continued to race, Makoto soon found that she had drank her entire cup. Now without an excuse to keep her mouth shut, a panicked Makoto scurried to find something else that would keep her off Akira’s line of questioning.

“So, um… Where’s Morgana at?” asked Makoto.

“I asked him to step out for a bit,” said Akira, now whipping down the self.

“Oh, really?” Now it was Makoto’s turn to be confused. “What for?”

“Well… We just figured that it might be best for me to tell you by myself.”

“Tell me what?” Makoto’s perplexion continued to rise as Akira appeared to struggle to find his words. Was there some other part of their operation that she was yet to be informed of?

“You see… It’s like… You know how, like, when people who work together start to go out with each other they have to run it by HR so it’s not awkward for everyone?”

“What does… Oh, I see.” Makoto felt a pit forming in her stomach. It makes sense. Being a pair of outcasts, it’s not hard to imagine that him and Takamaki-san would develop a relationship with each other. She only had herself to blame for viewing what was happening right now as some sort of romance novel set-up. “Whatever you have going on with Takamaki-san, I assure you, I won’t let it affect my performance as a Phantom Thief.”

“Uh, well, that’s not exactly…” Surprise once again took Makoto as Akira continued to trip over his own words. What was this about? If it wasn’t Takamaki then who else could it be? Unless it was one of the-

“OH! Um, I mean…” Makoto’s face turned red as her outburst stole Akira’s attention. “I-I sorry for shouting, I just didn’t realize you were like that. I-I mean, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that, of course, it’s just um…!” With every word, Makoto was digging herself deeper. So, she deiced to shut her mouth, right before Akira let out a cute chuckle and smiled at her. Her temperature went up a few degrees.

“Don’t worry, I’m not upset.” Makoto felt a bit of her tension run off, but her insides were still moving at breakneck speeds. “But there’s actually more to this than you might think.”

“There is?”

“Yeah. You see, us all in the Phantom Thieves… we’re all kind of… going out with each other.” The café sudden became very quiet. Makoto stared onward blankly. No matter how long she sat there, she could not fully register what she just heard. She must have made a mistake. Right?

“I… I’m sorry, I must have misheard. It sounded to me like you just said that you’re all-“

“Going out with each other? Yep.” Not even in a million years would Makoto think that’d she be able to fully unpack what Akira just laid out in front of her. Was he really serious?

“I-I j-just-I…”

“A lot to take in, I know. Here, drink this.” Akira poured her a glass water and handed it into her jittery hands. She gulped it down as Akira continued. “We figured you’d have this sort of reaction, so we thought we’d tell you sooner rather than later. You okay now?”

“Y-Yeah.” Makoto placed the empty cup off to the side. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything negative or judgmental by how I acted just now. It’s just, what with everything that already happened, and now learning about this, it’s just…” Makoto let out a deep sigh. “It’s been a long day.”

“Completely understandable.” For as taxing as Makoto found this whole situation, she could see how much Akira was enjoying it.

“But honestly,” Akira raised an eyebrow as she spoke. “that sort of relationship sounds nice, actually. Having a group of special people like that who will always be there for you. To care for you no matter how dark the world may be.” Makoto crossed her arms over her chest. If she wasn’t with Akira right now, she’d most likely be back home in her empty apartment. She’d feel that cold, isolating feeling again, like the walls were slowly closing in on her. Until one day, she’d be crushed by it all. She was shivering just thinking about it.

“Hey,” said Akira. He gave Makoto a kind look as he spoke. “I’m not sure what you’ve been through, but we’re here for you now. Me, Ann, and the rest of the group are going to have your back no matter what.” Akira held his hand out. “You’re part of the team now. People with no place to go have to stick together, right?” Makoto remained motionless, and then, she reached her hand out to meet his. Their fingers interlocked, resting on the counter.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“No problem.” They continued to hold onto each other for a moment in time, until Akira spoke back up. “Now that we’re like this, I guess it’s a good time to ask. Do you want to join us like ‘that?’”

“Well, I…” Makoto trailed off. No matter how clearly her words were in her head, she couldn’t get them out.

“Don’t feel pressured if you don’t want to. It’s your choice.”

“It’s not that I’m not interested, it’s just I… I’ve never done anything remotely like this. I never even been on a date before. I feel like would just mess everything up somehow.” Akira chuckled.

“You’re overthinking this. This sort of thing isn’t something you can prepare for. It just comes naturally.” She looked at him longingly. “Do you want to give it a try?” Makoto felt as though her heart would burst at this rate. After another long pause, she gave her answer.

“Yes. I want to.” As soon as he heard those words, Akira slowly bent over the counter. The distance between them was dwindling, and Makoto did nothing to stop it. With every inch he got closer with, Makoto felt an inferno rage across her entire being. And then finally, his lips greeted hers.

Makoto couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling of his soft, tender mouth. The scent of fresh coffee overwhelmed her. A rush she never felt before washing over all her. When he pulled back, it was like having all the joy in the world stripped away from her. He stared at her sensually. Makoto could only imagine how she looked right now as he leaded in once more. The second kiss had even more intensity to it. This caused Makoto to realize how little she moved her own lips, or the rest of her for that matter. Unsatisfied by sitting on the sidelines, Makoto began to mimic Akira’s movements, wanting to sink into him just as much as he was doing with her.

The pair continued their tryst. Each kiss getting longer. Each breath in between getting shorter. Their hot panting only serving to get them more bothered up. And the, before she even knew what she was doing, Makoto’s free hand reached up to clasp Akira’s face. Leaning in the farthest she had yet, her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Without missing a beat, Akira joined her, their tongues sliding and grinding across each other like some kind of dance. Their passion reached a level so intense, that they were forced to catch their breath when they broke apart, or risk passing out.

“Are you *GASP* okay?” asked Akira between breaths.

“Yeah *GASP* I think.” Makoto’s entire body was still rocking. “Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t worry,” said Akira, trying to look cool and collective despite how red his face was. Though Makoto doubted she was one to talk. “You’re a natural.” And that was not helping.

“So, what now? Do we keep going?” Makoto rubbed her legs against each other as the rest of her body squirmed. She didn’t know if she could stop now. She wanted- No, needed his touch again.

“Well, actually,” Akira looked around the cafe. “I don’t think Boss would take too kindly to people making out in his shop. You want to take this upstairs?”

“Upstairs?!” Makoto felt herself tense up more.

“Yeah. I have a couch up there were we can continue on. Or…” Makoto could not handle the silence right now. “I have something of a bed too…”

“W… What are you-”

“I won’t mince words. The rest of us have gone that far with each other. So, if you want, we could go that far too.” A thousand thoughts raced throughout Makoto. Was this really happening. Was Akira really asking her to do it with him? And not only that, but he’s done it before with the rest of the team? Out of everything that has happened today, this just might be what breaks her.

“Makoto?” His words snapped her back to reality. “The choice is yours. We don’t have to if you don’t want it. Take as long as you need to think it over.” Easy for him to say. He’s not the total wreck right now. What should she do? She just had her first kiss and now she’s being offered to have her first time? That’s insane. Then again, everything about this situation was insane. As she tried to focus, she was squirmed even harder. Despite trying to think rashly, her thoughts were overshadowed by how amazing what they just did felt. How much she longed for him to touch every single part of her.

“I…” She was done denying herself. “I want to do it.”

“Alright then.” After hanging up his apron, Akira took Makoto’s hand again once again and led her wobbly legs up the steps. Once they were seated on his makeshift bed, Makoto found herself unable to even begin to remove her cloths. So, Akira elected to do it for her.

One-by-one, Akira started to undo her uniform’s buttons starting from the top. Makoto felt a tingling as the cool air caressed her now exposed skin. She could tell he was taking his time. Teasing her by holding off as long as he could. However, it wasn’t until the uppermost part of her was free that he came to a complete stop. He stared longingly at her breast and cleavage. The only thing that separating them from was her bra. Akira then fell forward. His face landed right upon her privates, his hands grasping them through her cloth.

“Ahhhh!” Makoto moaned at his touch. He began to plant kisses above where her chest separated, before moving along to kiss the top of her breasts, all the while squeezing and running circles atop her bra. She could tell Akira had experience. He knew just how to touch her to push her over the edge. Words couldn’t describe how badly she missed it once his hands went back to undressing her. But his mouth was still putting in the effort to keep her satisfied.

After the last button was undone, Akira pulled back. Taking her body in once again, Akira helped her remove her shirt, her bra joining it shortly after. There she was. Sitting topless on the bed of the boy she was meant to apprehend.

“Lie down,” said Akira, eyes still unable to tear away from the sight in front of him. Makoto obliged. And soon, her back was facing down as Akira towered over her. He got to work removing her bottom half. He undid her skirt and tore it off, reveling a damp pair of panties behind. Akira smirked at how wet she already was, sending Makoto into even more of a frenzy.

Akira got to work on her tights, placing his fingers in on both sides and slowly lowering them down. Makoto moaned as she felt Akira’s touch travel down her. She took hold of the bedsheets, as the hope of controlling herself had long since been an impossibility. Once they were gone, Akira went for the final piece and did the same. Makoto squeezed tighter. And then, her last piece of clothing was gone. Her entire body was now fully on display.

With her eyes barley open, Makoto saw him drop her undergarments to the floor. Then, with a self-satisfying look on his face, Akira began to undress himself. He wasted no time throwing his shirt over his head, his build muscles exposed. His uniform did him no justice. He had a tone to him that even adults would be envies of. Taking note of how capitated she was, Akira started to undo his belt. After letting his pants drop, he gave her a smirk, and slowly lowered his underwear, unveiling his fully erect member for her eyes to see. It was too much.

“Wow…” said Makoto under her breath, far too filled with lust to even consider how embarrassing that response was. After placing his glasses on the workbench behind him, Akira stepped out of his discarded clothes and took position atop Makoto.

“Let me know if you want to stop, okay,” said Akira, his gorgeous raven eyes now on full display. Unable to speak, Makoto nodded, and then Akira got to work, slowly inserting himself inside of her.

“AAHHH!” The moment he entered her, Makoto screamed out in a mix of pleasure and pain. She had no idea something could make one feel this contradictory of emotions. It hurt, but at the same time filled her with life. And this was only just the tip.

“Are you okay?” asked Akira, halting his progress.

“D… D-Don’t stop,” whimpered out Makoto. With a smile on his face, Akira pushed further in. Every movement he took made her twitch and yell. Stopping a couple more times when Makoto tossed extra hard, Akira got as far as he could. Then, he began to pull out, repeating the cycle.

They continued their unification, soon enough falling into a rhyme. Despite the pleasure coursing through her, Makoto had a taste for more. After figuring out their tune, Makoto joined Akira alongside his thrusting, matching the movement of his hips with hers. The two of them were being pushed even higher.

Akira then placed his hands on her breast again, this time increasing the speed and force at which he fondled them. At the same time, Makoto wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him closer than ever before. As their pace increased, Akira brought his face back down to her breasts, sucking on her nipples and the surrounding skin, earning him even more cries of pleasure. As he surfaced to catch his breath, the hands Makoto used to grip the sheets took hold of the sides of his face, bringing it down to hers. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, the two interlocking and fighting for dominance.

With hands still on her breast and body on fire, Makoto reviled in what the thief was giving her. Whatever worries she may have had dissolved completely. She didn’t care about the future. The only thing on her mind was how amazing her pervious target was making her feel and doing everything in her power to return this incredible sensation. For the first time that she could remember, she truly let loved.

“AAAAHHHH!” shouted out the two in synch. With one final thrust, the pair climaxed into one another. Their bodies fell limp in the aftermath. The only sound that remained in the attic was their heavy breaths. As Akira laid on top of her, she could feel the pounding of his heart alongside hers. She was left even more exhausted than when she awakened her persona.

After remaining like this for a while longer, Akira slowly lifted himself up, removing his still dripping member from Makoto’s messy opening and laid down beside her. After a couple more pants, Akira was finally able to take hold of his words again.

“How was it?” asked Akira, turning his head on the side to face her.

“A… Amazing,” replied Makoto, turning towards him as well.

“Glad to hear.” Akira gave her a weak smile. Makoto felt one sprawl across her face as well. “Wonder what time it is? We should probably get you home-“

“Actually,” interrupted Makoto. “If it’s alright with you, could I stay the night?”

“What for?” questioned Akira.

“Well, I mean, it’s probably late, and I don’t think either of us are in any compacity to travel. And…”

“And?”

“And…” Makoto scooted closer to him. “I want to stay like this a little bit longer.”

“What about your sister?”

“Sis told me that she’ll be working late for a while, so I just thought that…” Before she could work up the nerve to finish, she felt Akira pull her towards him.

“Sure, you can stay.” Placing a kiss on her forehead, the two snuggled closer into each other. “We’ll have to wake up early to sneak you out before Boss comes in though. So, we better get to sleep now.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Falling back into him, Makoto rested her head against Akira’s bare body, unable to imagine anywhere else she’d want to be right as he fully embraced her.

“So, what’s it like to be a Phantom Thief?”

“Heh. I think I’m going to fit right in.”


End file.
